LakuitaBro01.2's OP OC Battle Royale
Thank you to Tier for giving me the idea to do this. Description: Say your prays everyone in the meta-verse, you're all going to die. Interlude: Wiz: There's the strong. Boomstick: The fast. Wiz: The durable. Boomstick: And these three are combined into three separate characters who can fuck your shit up. Wiz: Sinagrus, Code-0001 of the Avengers Team. Boomstick: Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez, the Marksman Goddess. Wiz: And Morning Star, the Son of the Legendary Hero Bonakufu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sinagrus: Wiz: Trent Vegas was your average fourteen year old boy that did well in school and was very popular among his peers. Everything seemed normal. Boomstick: But like a dumbass, some worker at a nearby nuclear reactor didn't do his job correctly and the whole city of Gyano, Arizona was destroyed. Wiz: He fell into a deep coma for nine years and when he woke up, he freaked the fuck out. All the doctors working on him had to restrain him and hold him down and tell him what happened. Eventually he did and they kept him for a few days before releasing him. Boomstick: Yeah, they forgot to tell him that they found out he was a mutant that's power were amplified by the effects of the radiation. also he has purple eyes. So that's cool. Wiz: They took him to a house with a few old friends that were out of town during the explosion, including his old girlfriend and- Boomstick: They boned. Wiz: Anyways, he was there for a year before the day his powers fully developed. He was working at a nice place and he had stopped working when a robber mugged him and shot him before running off. Boomstick: He then began to glow and grow to a size of twenty feet tall. Obviously he drank too much soda. He then chased after the robber who literally shat himself and threw the wallet back at him. He caught it and turned around back to his car, shrinking and then stopped glowing. Of course he started to freak out. Wiz: Later, the Avengers heard of him and brought him in as a major back-up. He was allowed to live his life in piece when a man from a different timeline came to his timeline and destroyed everything around him that he loved, even his girlfriend and their baby son. Boomstick: He got so pissed that he literally grew half the size of the Earth and then punched a hole through the time stream, walked to that timeline, ripped the guy's throat out, and then smashed him like a bug. Naturally, the avengers shat themselves like the robber before hand. Wiz: Trent, pissed off and rightly so, returned back to his timeline, ready to mess everything up. Boomstick: And who did the Avengers send to help calm down Trent by himself? Insert fucking Bruce Banner! Well, surprisingly enough, Bruce was able to calm him down and talk to him about joining the Avengers as a very special unit. He agreed and then went his way to save the galaxies form evil... every once in a while destroying a few galaxies at a time. And like all superheroes, he chose a ridiculous name to distinguish himself from the rest: Sinagrus. Wiz: Sinagrus is very skilled in hand to hand combat and knows many techniques of sword fighting with his trusty weapon, the Distyark. Boomstick: A weirdly named sword that can surprisingly fuck shit up despite it looking so dull. Duller than a butter knife. This sword can disrupt the orbit of a planet with a single swipe and fires lasers that can vaporize multiple galaxies that are up to twenty light-years away from each other. ''' Wiz: But the true beauty lies within the strength, speed, durability, and stamina of Sinagrus himself. He's strong enough to kill Superman in a single punch, kill Elder God Another Blood in a long fight, and destroy a universe by punching it. '''Boomstick: Now what about his durability? He literally took the blast of a hundred supernovas and came out him a broken right leg but was otherwise fine. Now speed? Damn this guy is fast. He flew from on side of the Milky Way to the other in just two minutes. A hundred thousand light years. He even escaped from the super-massive black hole in the center! Wiz: And if you add the fact that his biggest form, which is Earth-sized, quadruples his powers. He's pretty powerful. Boomstick: But he has some MAJOR faults like too much Nuclear Absorption would overpower him and cause him to slowly die painfully if not he was saved by the One Above All. When he's angered, he forgets all strategies he could have come up with. Gets distracted easily, doesn't have that much experience fighting, and most important of all, evil energies can kill him... badly. Wiz: But that doesn't mean Sinagrus can destroy his competition like it was a universe. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Wiz: In the distant future, the human race is enslaved by a race of aliens known as the Yzp'eqt from a distant planet in the galaxy. Boomstick: It was a heavy taboo to do anything with a human except to put them to work. That includes fucking them like tigers and then making babies. Wiz: This was because the Yzp'eqt viewed themselves very highly because of their advanced weapons and high speeds. Boomstick: When he says speed, he means how fast they run, and damn to they run fast. But first, let's go back to the story. Wiz: One day, a Yzp'eqt and a human mated and the High Council found out. How were they punished? Boomstick: Not only were they to be killed but the Council waited for the birth to happen to kill the parents in the most gruesome way for both races, having the horns of a Yzp'eqt chopped off and having a human's ribs slowly turned in a 360 motion. Wiz: As for the child, they launched it into space in a capsule with limited oxygen. Luckily, a spaceship from a warmongering planet picked it up and took the child to raise it. Boomstick: Their goal? Raise it up as a super soldier to take out the whole race of Yzp'eqts. Wiz: Twenty years later, the attack had begun on the planet and the now grown up child. With her skilled gunmanship and speed, she destroyed the High Council and then moved on to the human slaves. Boomstick: Luckily, an old bat who claims she's her grandmother tells her about her parents and what happened. One of the warmongers approached her and told her to kill the humans, proceeding to pick up the old lady and then puts a knife to her throat, ready to slice it. However, Janette quick draws and blew the guy's head off! ''' Wiz: Enraged, she went into a ship, went to the warmonger's planet, and blew it up in one shot of her shotgun. '''Boomstick: MY TYPE OF WOMAN RIGHT THERE! Wiz: She returned and created a new council of humans and Yzp'eqt to rule the planet. She, however, decided not to lead the planet but to lead the military, and damn did she take over many planets. Boomstick: Janette is very fast, durable, and is great at shooting with her massive array of guns. Wiz: She's fast enough to run from one side of a planet to the other in order to save a group of soldiers in an attosecond, she even beat the Flash in a race. Boomstick: And she's durable enough to survive the explosion of a planet. Wiz: However, her strength lies in her guns and other weapons. She has laser pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, cannons, machine guns, frag grenades, and gas grenades. She can also breathe in space and fly around on a jet pack at around the same speed that she can run. Boomstick: She once shot a target while they were on two different planets, dodged her GLC at point blank which can destroy two galaxies in a fraction of a second, ran form once side of a planet the size of Jupiter to the other in a second, shot someone from across the Solar System with her sniper, destroyed a sun with her shotgun, gas grenades could hurt anyone and anything, and finally, she did beat the Flash in a race. Wiz: She does have her faults. When a large planet exploded when she was standing on it, she was severely injured but was still okay. Boomstick: Sadly, each weapons needs at least a minute to survive. And if she has her horns cut, she'll become paralyzed and will be vulnerable to all attacks. Wiz: Janette is very fast, maybe fast enough to take on her significantly stronger and more durable competition and when you combine her with her weapons, she's a force in which you can't stop. Morning Star: Wiz: In 2015, a hero named Bonakufu, known as "the Resurrected", married a woman named Beatrice Tyrce. They had two children, one of them being Dante Franklin. Boomstick: That's doesn't sound bad ass, we know. But just listen to his back story. Wiz: He grew up religious and trained with his father, mastering many forms of martial arts by age 16. At age 18, while out on the battlefield, Bonakufu was imprisoned by Mephisto and the demon murdered Dante's mother and sister. This left Dante in a fit of rage. Boomstick: See the connection between these three characters? Anyways, Dante went across the world and mastered all forms of magic. Just like what any grieving young adult will do. Wiz: Mephisto, seeing that Dante was gathering all forms of magic, including the same light magic his father uses, captured Dante and held him for ransom. Boomstick: Just like what any demon from the depths of hell would do. Wiz: The Avengers arrived and were defeated quickly and so Mephisto turned to kill Dante. Boomstick: However, Dante began to glow and turned into his own Absolute Form. Except this one was five times as tall as his fathers. With his empowered form, he beat the SHIT out of the Devil himself, killing him even. Wiz: However that was not the end of the fight as a brainwashed Bonakufu attacked Dante and after a long fight, Dante put down his father by shoving a stalagmite through his head. Dante then picked up the Avengers and brought them to New York and joined them. Boomstick: His powers include Hellfire manipulation, Light manipulation, Acid generation, a small healing factor, super human senses, super human intelligence, psionic blasts, time manipulation, force field manipulation, and teleportation. Somehow, he learned a spell to fly and can also breathe in space... comic book logic. Wiz: He also is a master martial artist and is a master at using any type of weapons. He also has adamantium armor and has multiple throwing knives slathered in his acid. Boomstick: Now for the Absolute Form, it possesses super human strength, super human speed, super human durability, super human reflexes, Invulnerability to many things, a helaing factor that's on par with Deadpool's, and bone manipulation. Wiz: Dante's acid can melt through vibranium, Hellfire was so powerful it hurt Ghost Rider, his light spells defeated Mephisto, tapped the Earth with his finger nail and launched it past Pluto, beat the Flash in a race when Flash restricted himself to the speed of light. Boomstick: He's also dodged The Sentry's light beams and survived the explosion, his Psionic blast hurt Dr. Doom, slowed down time for three seconds but was able to rip off Hulk's limbs. Wiz: He's also mastered Judo, Tae-kwon-do, wrestling, boxing, and many other types of fighting. Boomstick: However he still has his faults. Deadpool killed him, The Hulk defeated him when time manipulation was not used, vibranium armor has failed him multiple times. Wiz: Half of the time, the Psionic blasts misfire and he hits himself, crippling him for a few seconds, his acid generation can only be used for so long before his healing factor can't even save him, and The Hulk broke his forcefield. Boomstick: But is that enough to defeat his opponents? It would be time to figure that out because now, it's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Battle: Sinagrus floats around aimlessly through the solar system when Janette flies up to greet him. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Hey, Trent, I require your assistance on my home planet. Dante is already on his way there. Sinagrus: Why should I? I'd just destroy the Earth. Who knows what the hell will happen. Morning Star: Did someone say hell? Morning Star teleports next to the two super heroes, surprising them. They simultaneously glare at him as he smirks. Morning Star: I was just listening in, thought I'd join in on this. so what do you need, Jane? Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: I was asking Sinagrus here if he wants to help us fight a threat on my planet. Morning Star: Already took care of it. Sinagrus: Alright, now, Jane, you can go away. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Woah woah woah, I didn't need you, Dante. First of all, Siangrus, you need to stop being such a Lkiy'gup and become social. Dante: Erm... you called for my help-''' '''Sinagrus: I'm sorry, what does that mean? Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Oh, I'm sorry. In Earth tongue, it means "fucking stupid ass loner". So get back with the team-''' Jane dodges a punch thrown by Sinagrus. 'Morning Star: Woah, we don't need to fight here-' Sinagrus punches at Morning Star but the latter quickly puts up a force field. It shatters, of course, but Dante is clearly pissed off beyond belief. '''Sinagrus: Let's settle this! Jane flies a couple billion miles away and pulls out her pistol. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: You ain't gonna win, maggots. Morning Star puts on his helmet. Morning Star: I don't want to do this friends, but I'll do it if I must... FIGHT! Sinagrus throws a punch at Bonakufu, who dodges and hits Sinagrus with a hell fire covered fist, knocking the Mutant backwards. Bonakufu punches him repeatedly over and over until Sinagrus grabs his hand is ready to punch his head off when he is shot in the arm by a laser pistol by Jane. Sinagrus throws Dante away and speeds towards the Goddess of the Gunners. She, however, appears behind him and shoots him again. Sinagrus gets a hold of her but she gets out a Laser shotgun and blasts him right in the face. He lets go in pain but when the smoke clears, his eyes show many signs of anger and a long scar stretches across his forehead. Sinagrus: BITCH! Sinagrus grabs her and throws her towards the sun while in pursuit. She quickly regains balance and flies past Sinagrus and he dives into the sun and punches it. She smirks and turns around, greeted by a flash of light, blinding her. Dante punches her away and then throws an acid throwing knife at her. Luckily, she regained sight. Instead, it hit Sinagrus who just flew away from the core of the sun with the planetary nebula flying off through the solar system. Sinagrus rips it out and grabs a hold of Jane and stabs it into her, causing her to scream in pain. Dante uses a Psionic blast, severely hurting Sinagrus. This causes Sinagrus to roar and punch the space in between the three with insane force. Dante grabbed both of them and put a force field all around them as the universe exploded, leaving them in a white space. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Why did you save us? Morning Star: To keep the fight fair and to also save myself. Sinagrus: How noble of you. NOW DIE! Sinagrus throws another punch in which Dante dodges and grabs Sinagrus's arm and twists it before kicking him repeatedly in the side. Jane throws a gas grenade at the two men and it explodes, they both begin to cough uncontrollably. Jane kicks the both of them away and shoots two pistol shots at each of them. Jane grabs hold of Morning Star and puts her pistol to his head again but the latter generates acid from his body, burning the Goddess of Gunners. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: You ass! Janette kicked Dante away and then punched him all the way to the next universe. Janette rushed Sinagrus, which turned out to be a mistake as he anticipated this action. He punched her in the same direction as she kicked Morning Star and followed up with multiple quick punches, injuring her. On the last punch, she was sent backwards and she pulled out her shotgun and fired at both Sinagrus and Morning Star. Morning Star is protected by an unbreaking forcefield as Sinagrus is hit by multiple lasers fired. Sinagrus keeled and looked up as he saw the GLC pointed in his face by the Goddess of Gunners. She fired, sending Sinagrus flying and causing him to black out and float endlessly. He was out cold, but still alive. Morning Star: You... you killed him! Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Ask me if I care. Janette rushed the Son of The Resurrected and kicked him across the new solar system he was in and rushed him, endlessly punching him. Dante recovered and sent a flurry of light and hellfire at his adversary just for her to dodge but get hit by a stray hellfire bolt. She rushed at him as Morning Star sighed, teared up a little, and uttered a loud phrase. Morning Star: TIME STOP! And just like that, time WAS stopped. He slowly floated over to Janette and sighed. He pulled back his leg and kicked it at Janette, sending a ripple affect through her. He walked behind her and did the same to her back. He stepped away and resumed time and heard the resounding CRACK of her back and ribs. Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez: Wh-why... Morning Star: I don't want to kill you, Jane-''' '''Sinagrus: BUT I WILL! And at that moment, Sinagrus sped forward ripped Janette in half and tossed her top half once, flew up, and punched through her as she screamed in pain and died. KO! Morning Star: Wh-what did you do? Sinagrus: Your next... Morning Star stopped time again and unleashed multiple bolts of hellfire at Sinagrus. He resumed time as they all hit Sinagrus, overloading him with dark energy. Sinagrus: Tell me Dante, do you fear death? Morning Star: No. Sinagrus rushed forward, punching Morning Star with all his might and denting his armor, causing it to dig into his skin. Morning Star: WHAT?! Morning Star quickly put up his forcefield as Sinagrus then punched him upwards and then slammed him down into the nearest planet. The forcefield shattered upon landing on the ground and Morning Star was protected from most of the damage. He began to get up and began to glow. Morning Star: You've... done it... Sinagrus was flying towards the planet quickly when Morning Star transformed into the Absolute Form and grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground. It was now a battle of evil vs good. Sinagrus punched Morning Star in the chest but the giant demon didn't budge. Morning Star threw Sinagrus into the air and blasted him with a giant hellfire bolt, overloading Sinagrus past the point of overloading (if that makes sense). Sinagrus, weakening due to the evil energy, was hardly able to throw a punch and was frustrated over it and decided to quickly expel the energy, attempting to trick Morning Star. Morning Star went back to his human form and flew to Sinagrus and stood before him. Sinagrus: N-no... Morning Star: I've learned something from this, Trent. You can't be contained. Morning Star knew this was a trick. He quickly went back to the Absolute Form and attempted to crush Sinagrus between his palms. Just for Sinagrus to grow to the size of Earth itself. Sinagrus threw a punch, shattering a total of five multiverses with it. Morning star was sent flying and he was severely injured. Sinagrus flew to him and hovered over him. Dante went back to his human form. Morning Star: H-how... Sinagrus only had one response: Punch. He did so and obliterated Morning Star. He pulled his hand back to see the new splatter of blood and armor from the man he had just pulverized... nothing was there. Sinagrus: What the hell? Morning Star was hovering above Sinagrus and formed the all familiar cross formation with his amrs: The Rapture. Sinagrus had zero time to react and had a hole blown through him and his soul destroyed. Sinagrus shrunk down and floated away, dead. KO! Morning Star flew away, intent on finding the Earth of this universe while Sinagrus and Janette's bodies crossed paths and collided gently. Results: Boomstick: That's sad... Wiz: Well, we better explain, starting off with Janette died first. Janette was easily the fastest, had the most experience, and the best at long range. However, when it came to Sinagrus and Morning Star, she was outclassed in everything else. Boomstick: Janette nearly died by a moon exploding while Sinagrus walks through attacks like that with a microscopic mark and Morning Star is either protected a forcefield or his armor. Wiz: She also hasn't shown that many strength feats so she's helpless there. Boomstick; Then came the two big guys. Sinagrus held all categories against human form Morning Star, but when the Absolute Form came out, it was nothing for Dante. The human form could have even defeated Sinagrus itself by time stops, teleportations, and the insta-kill Rapture. ''' Wiz: And the Absolute Form for Morning Star is also entirely able to absolutely DESTROY Sinagrus. It's stronger, faster, and more durable than him and can wipe him out easily. '''Boomstick: The only thing that prevented that for so long was how powerful Sinagrus gets when he grows. But there's still the soul-killing Rapture. Looks like Morning Star gave Sinagrus and Janette Rodriguez a free ticket to where he's from: Hell. Wiz: The winner is Morning Star. Who are you rooting for? Sinagrus Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez Morning Star Who do you think will win? Sinagrus Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez Morning Star Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles